


Ever

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Wilderness [3]
Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: Inspired by Episode 5: The Disciple





	

Michael held Declan closer to his body. Willing the other man to warm up. He would not have him dead. He had only just begun to explore the better half of himself and he demanded that God restore Declan to good health. He stayed awake and listened for any indication of Declan stirring, felt the small puff of air ghosting his collarbone as he hummed out a song from his childhood. He panics at the thought that Declan might manage to slip into the afterlife without him. Michael's blood pumping as he clutched Delcan closer. The hours go by and when the moon sets in, Michael forces himself to sleep.

When he wakes and discovers that Delcan is no longer in his arms he rushes upright. Throwing the furs off of his body. Barefoot and alone as the chill of crisp winds blow over his body. Through his shabby clothing. He whips his head around the surrounding area, tempted to cup his hands together and scream the Fur Traders name. What stops Michael is the memory of Declan's training.

"Don't yell out in the middle of the woods. You have no clue who it is that could be in the area. Learning to track is highly important. Allows you to be swift and much more accurate than blindly paddling through unknown territory."

Michael sets about searching the ground for any indication of where his lover could have wandered to. He closes his eyes and wills himself to calmness. Peering up at the clouds and then on the ground. His gray eyes scan and check til he sees broken twigs. The path disturbed by heavy feet. The dirt shuffled from the inability to properly lift and bend one's knee. He follows it, ignores the whispers of snow that brush past his ears. He winces when he feels his feet meet splinters and his left foot cut shallowly on a stone. He presses onwards till he catches sight of Declan by a fire. Warming his hands and preparing a knife in the flames. Bringing it up to one of the cuts on his torso and searing the wound. Michael comes out into the clearing and whistles to catch his lovers attention. Michael's lips having hued emerald as he limps forward to the Fur Trader. He's recieved by open arms and an intense stare as Declan draws him into a tight embrace.

"You should know better than to travel this land without proper attire." Declan chastised. Muttering into Micheal's hair as the younger man shakes from what he assumes is from the weather.Michael cries for what feels like the first time in forever. He buries his face into Declan's neck and praises God for returning the older man to him. He weeps into Declan's shoulder and squeezes for all his worth.

"Shh, don't cry." The words soothing as the Fur Trader strokes up and down Michael's back.

"I thought you would die in my arms."

Michael gasps around every word as he regains sense of where he is. Declan draws back to kiss at the tears streaming down the Irish Lad's cheeks. He had lost one home and in Michael's heart he had formed another.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you for a second."

"Ever!" Michael commands through sniffles. He shivers violently as Declan adjust them so that Michael lies on top of him. The fur around his body envelopes them both as they bathe in the heat of the fire.

"Ever." Declan agrees as he works his fingers through short black strands of a pale boy's head.


End file.
